Wrecking Ball
by BeckyBoo1188
Summary: Updated version: pretty much just a look on Becky and Dean's relationship and how the break-up is effecting her.


Wrecking Ball - All props go out to Miley Cryus and this awesome song, I don't own anything. I'm just a fan. I didn't really know how it would make sense without atleast the important parts.

_We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain, __We kissed, I fell under your spell- __A love no one could deny_

Thinking back about how the relationship with Dean began, it almost seemed like a fairy tale. One of those situations you could only ever dream of. It had been a long time coming when it finally happened. After all, we had known each other since we were kids. More specifically since I was 5 and he was 9. When John had first brought him and Sammy to the house so Daddy and him could research a case. So needless to say, I had a crush on that boy as far back as I can remember. As we grew older, where ever the one went, the other followed; like we were attached at the hip or something. We constantly flirted and joked. Then finally one night when I was 16, he actually cornered me in the kitchen and kissed me. From the moment that kiss happened, I was under his spell. I'd do anything he asked me to when he asked me to. I was so in love with him. Honestly I think I had been all those years growing up. Just really bringing it to the light when it was acted on and easing my mind that apparently he felt the same way I did.

_I put you high up in the sky, Y__ou let me burn and now, we're ashes on the ground_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

Over the course of the next few years, everything seemed perfect. Well as perfect as it could be between the long hunting trips spent apart and the sneaking around once we were together, but it was perfect for us. Nothing else mattered in the time we spent together. Dean was the love of my life. He was my heart. I knew it, he knew it, and I was his completely.

-Flashback-

It was the eve of my 16th birthday. Dad surprisingly had a huge party planned for me with none other than my favorite people: Sam, Dean, Pastor Jim, Claire and Uncle Rufus. Time truly does fly when you're having fun. Before I knew it, it was midnight and everyone scampered off home. Daddy had called it a night and stumbled to bed a few minutes ago. I guess he 'celebrated' enough for both of us.

"This has definitely been one of the best birthdays." I said as Sam and I sat around the table.

"It isn't over yet Princess." Dean smirked, coming up behind me and grabbing my hand in his larger one. "I have a present for you outside." I looked to Sam, eyes searching him to see if he knew about this. He just smiled back at me and stood from the table himself.

"Well I'm going to bed guys. Have fun." He chuckled and headed towards the stairs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned back at him as he laughed harder and continued his way up the stairs. Dean continued to drag me with him. He led me out through the scrapyard over to the garage that Daddy had converted into a gym a while back.

"Ok, now you have to close your eyes." He told me, coming up behind me and gently placing his hands over my eyes, successfully blocking me from being able to sneak a peek. He led me forward into the gym, flicking on the light as he went and walked me over to where the couch was.

"Now you have to promise me you'll keep your eyes closed until I say ok. Alright babe?" Sighing deeply, I shook my head in compliance. He walked away and I heard him messing with the CD player. I could also tell he had shut off the lights on his way back to me.

"OK, now open them." He whispered sweetly in my ear. I opened my eyes, seeing he had completely decorated the garage. White Christmas lights, candles and streamers decorated the room. The breath caught in my throat as I took in my surroundings.

"Dean, you didn't have to do all this." I looked at him, tears welling up in my eyes. This was too sweet.

"Yeah I did. It's my baby's 16th birthday. I had to make it special." I closed the gap between us pulling him into a tight embrace. I felt him dig into his pocket and pulled out the remote for the stereo, hitting the play button as 98 Degrees' 'I Do (Cherish You)' sounded from the speakers. He wrapped his arms around my waist as we started swaying to the music.

"I had to ask Sammy what to play. You know this isn't my type of music." He told me causing a smirk to play across my face.

"Yeah, of course. It's too perfect. My favorite song by my favorite band." I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, resting my head on his chest as we continued to sway.

"Well I knew who to play. I just didn't know what song to play." He kissed the top of my head. The song stopped and he looked at me, his green eyes seemed to light up. "And there's more." He showed me over to the table in the corner, lifting me up to sit on top before walking over to the counter, lifting up a birthday cake it seemed he made himself.

"Oh God! You baked?" I couldn't help the big smile that plastered upon my face.

"Yeah, I know you love the movie Sixteen Candles. So I tried to remake it as best as I could." I looked down at the cake in his hands. Pink. Just like in the movie. He placed it in front of me and then sat down on the other side of the table facing me.

"Screw Jake Ryan and his red porche. I'd rather have Dean Winchester and his black '67 impala any day of the week." I laughed, placing my hands on the table beside me lifting me up to lean over the cake. He smiled doing the same as our lips met just above the cake. What started out as a sweet and innocent kiss became more passionate when he slid his tongue over my bottom lip asking for more. I opened mine to him, he instantly responding pushing his way in and caressing my tongue with his. I moaned into the kiss, his kisses were absolutely amazing.

He pushed the cake off of the table, coming closer to me. One hand wrapping around my waist and the other making its way to my hair, pulling me in closer to him.

I pulled away breathless. "Dean." I panted. "As much as I love this, the table isn't exactly comfortable." He looked down at the table, laughing lightly.

"Yeah. I guess you got a point there." He stood pulling me into his arms, lips latching to mine once again and he led us over towards the couch. I pulled away momentarily to lay down once we reach it, pulling him down on top of me.

"I wasn't aiming for this babe. I'm not trying to rush you." He said looking down into my eyes, all seriousness in his own.

"I know. What if I want it?" I smiled, grabbing the back of his head pulling him down to me kissing him deeply. Up to this point we've done almost everything except give ourselves to the other.

I was a virgin so I had been in no rush to push that limit. But I truly felt like this was the right time. I slowly reach down fumbling with the button of his jeans, finally unhooking it and undoing the zipper in the process. He sat back between my legs, pulling his shirt over his head and then unhooking my jeans. I lifted my hips slightly, allowing him to pull them and my panties down my body, leaving my lower half completely exposed. I sat forward pulling my own shirt free from my body; he just seemed to be watching me. I tossed it to the scattered clothes on the floor, quickly adding my bra to the mix before lying back down. He leaned back on top me, putting all his weight on one arm, reaching down to discard his own jeans and boxers. He pushed them as far as they'd go and then wiggled the rest of the way out. I had to laugh. That was just adorable.

"I love you Becky. I have as far back as I can remember." He confessed, placing his hard member at the opening of my wet heat. I couldn't believe he had just said that. We've never told each other that before.

I got a little choked up, tears welling in my eyes, "I love you too Dean." He slowly pushed his way into me, inch by inch until he met my barrier.

"Are you sure? This is it. No turning back." He chuckled lightly.

"I'm sure." I said, mentally trying to brace myself. I knew this was gonna hurt. The boy was huge! He slowly pushed his way through causing me to cry out. He stopped, resting his weight on top of me while his hands came up on both side of my face, fingers caressing over my cheeks wiping away the tears that had managed to escape.

"It's ok baby. The hard part's over now. I'll be gentle. Just tell me when to start back up." He told me kissing my eyes, attempting to kiss away my tears. Such a sweet notion. After a minute, the harsh sting turned into a dull ache and I told him to continue. He slowly continued entering me, inch by inch until he was fully sheathed.

"God Princess, you're so tight." He growled in my ear. He withdrew slightly, almost completely before pushing back in. He rolled his hips against mine before continuing the action again.

"Dean." I moaned loudly, the ache now completely gone and replaced by the most intense pleasure I had ever had. "Go a little harder baby." I told him, wrapping my legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. Dean's thrusts picked up pace as he went faster and deeper, hitting something inside me that just made my whole body putty. I panted, not being able to fully take a deep breath as he continued his assault on my body. I felt my walls clamp around him and a fire seemed to explode throughout my body as I came screaming his name.

"Oh baby, that's gonna make me cum." He said thrusting in one last time as he busted, sending his seed deep inside me. With his arms shaking on either side of me, he withdrew and laid behind me on the couch pulling me into him and kissing my cheek.

"That was amazing." I said breathless, trying to get my heart to calm back down.

"You have NO idea." He laughed.

-End Flashback-

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

Now here it had been 2 weeks since the big show down between Daddy, Dean and John. Which means it's also been 2 weeks since I've spoken to Dean. I had called Uncle Rufus asking him to stay with him til I could figure out what I was gonna do. I definitely wasn't going home, that's for sure. Of course he agreed, so that's where I headed. The first few days I was so mad I couldn't see straight, spending most of my time in the room I had crying day in and day out, not eating and just completely sulking. Finally on the 4th day I managed to pull myself out of bed and even attempted to call Dean. It rang once and went to voicemail. I couldn't believe he just hit the ignore button. He always answered my calls. Uncle Rufus had asked for my help with a vampire case he had and I agreed, willing anything to help get my mind off of Dean. It wasn't a huge case, so we were completely done and back home in a week, another week that had went by with no word from Dean. I tried calling him again. This time it just rang and rang. I was shocked. We had been friends for so long before everything, it just wasn't not right not talking to him. So I decided to call Sammy.

"Hey Becks." Sam said, actually sounding excited to hear from me.

"Hey Sam. How are you?" I smiled. I missed him.

"I got my full ride to Stanford." By the sound of his voice I could tell he was beaming.

"Way to go Sammy!" I laughed. I was so happy for my friend. He had always wanted so much more than this life.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited. Dad's not gonna be too happy with me but this is what I want."

"I hear that. Uncle Rufus has been pushing me to go to Berkeley with Claire. I think that's what I'm gonna do. I've always wanted to be a nurse. You should know that." He laughed at me.

"Yeah, especially after all those times you bandaged us up." My heart dropped for a minute and my mind instantly went back to Dean.

"How's he doing?" Sam sighed. I knew he was fighting off telling me something. "Go ahead Sam. Just tell me." I knew I was gonna regret the next few words out of his mouth.

"He's been doing nothing but drinking. Screwing anything and everything. He's acting like nothing's wrong. Or more like you were never there." Tears welled up in my eyes and my heart just broke.

"Nice to see he can move on so easily." I said, tears rolling freely down my cheeks as I tried to contain them the best I could.

"Beck, he's a dick. You've always known that. He's stupid and the only thing he sees is this life. It's what he does to kill the pain." Sam tried to explain.

A cold laugh escaped my lips, "Like that supposed to make it better Sammy?" I heard the door open on the other end and I heard his voice in the background.

"Who you talking to Sammy?" he asked him. That deep voice of his pushing me further and further into depression just making me miss him more. Tears started cascading down my face and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sam, I gotta go. I just can't do this right now." My voice broke as I spoke.

"Yeah, I understand Becks. Just be careful and know I still love ya." I know he was just trying to make me smile. But right not, that was not happening for anything.

"Love you too." I whispered before I hung up. I fell down on the bed, sobs wrecking through my body as I didn't attempt to hold them back anymore. I just couldn't stop the tears from falling.

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_


End file.
